El Ceniciento
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: ¿Cómo será el carruaje de Ceniciento? ¿Conquistará a la princesa? ¿Ed crecerá con la "poción mágica" de Ceniciento? ¿La autora se cansará de hablar estupideces? ¡Todas las repuestas de estas preguntas en este capitulo! Excepto por la ultima
1. Chapter 1

_***redoble de tambores***_

_**De los creadores de: "El Cumpleaños de Ed" y "Aquellos Días". GranDiosaSupremaPollito se complace en presentar…**_

**Nah, ya, es broma. Este es otro fic que se me ocurrió ayer que no podía dormir :D**

**Es una "pequeña" historia sobre la cenicienta versión FMA (obviamente e_e) en donde me dedicaré a hacer sufrir a los personajes para hacerlos reír a ustedes. Escribí sobre el RoyXRiza por que adoro esa pareja *-* pero puede que me aparezca con otro fic de este tipo con una pareja diferente (eso lo decidirán ustedes e_e) La historia está bien extraña pero creo que eso es lo que hace que sea graciosa… aunque sea un poco xD. Se supone que iba a ser un One-Shot pero me "inspiré" y terminé haciendo una historia de dos capítulos xDD**

**PD: No me hago responsable por los daño causados en su pequeño cerebelo :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla :D**

**EL CENICIENTO**

**Capítulo 1: La Historia de un Ceniciento**

Roy era un joven muy apuesto que vivía con su madre en una casa muy bonita. Su madre antes de morir se había casado con un sujeto llamado Greed, este hombre era alguien muy avaro que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo y de su dinero. Al morir la madre, dejó al pobre Roy solo con su padrastro y dos hermanastros llamados Edward y Alphonse que lo único que sabían hacer era desordenar la casa, romper objetos y dormir.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES METER GATOS A LA CASA!- Ed le gritó a su hermano menor furioso mientras lo perseguía.

-¡P-P-Pero hermano! ¡Los pobres no tienen hogar!- Alphonse estaba tropezando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Papá nos matará si se entera que hay un animal aquí dentro!-

-¡No es justo!- Al abrazó con más fuerza al pobre gato –Además, no ha hecho nada malo ¿Por qué habría que deshacerse de…?- pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el felino animal saltó de sus brazos y se fue corriendo.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- y así los dos estúpidos… quiero decir, hermanos, fueron detrás del gato antes de que causara más desastres de los que podía causar.

Por otro lado, Roy, estaba limpiando la chimenea como se lo había ordenado su padre antes de irse a "trabajar" (a gastar su dinero en un bar o algo así e_e) La chimenea estaba quedando reluciente, sin ningún rastro de suciedad; de seguro su padre se lo recompensaría con un plato más de comida. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando un gato callejero lleno de lodo apareció corriendo frente a él.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- Ed apareció justo después del gato.

-vas muy rápido hermano- Al estaba detrás de él con cara de cansancio.

-¡No! ¡Están ensuciando la ca…!- Roy no pudo terminar de hablara ya que Ed y Al se habían abalanzado hacia el gato esparciendo toda la ceniza que el pelinegro había recogido.

-¡LO TENGO ED! ¡LO TENGO!- Alphonse tenía al gato agarrado por la cola.

-¡NO AL! ¡NO LO TOMES POR LA COLA!-

-¿Por qué…? ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAHHH!- el felino amigo empezó a rasguñarle toda la cara. Debido al dolor, Al soltó al gato y este salió por la ventana.

-¡Al! ¿¡Te encuentras bien?-

-m-mi cara T_T- el pobre Alphonse se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-Q-Que han h-hecho?- Roy estaba prácticamente en shock al ver que la casa que había arreglado con tanto esfuerzo estaba sucia y destruida por culpa de un maldito animal y dos inútiles niños estúpidos. Ed, en vez de ver lo que había hecho con la casa se le quedó viendo a Roy a punto de reírse.

-¡ESTAS LLENO DE CENIZA!- y empezó a reírse a carcajadas -¡TE TIENES QUE VER EN UN ESPEJO!- el chico no podía ni hablar por la risa -¡CENICIENTO!-

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Greed había llegado. Los tres chicos tragaron saliva.

-Ceniciento…- Ed puso la mano en el hombro de Roy -… estás en problemas- y los dos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!- Greed gritó al ver el desorden que los dos hermanos y el gato habían causado.

Después del fuerte regaño que le dio su padrastro a Roy, este fue encerrado en su habitación por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-esos mocosos…- murmuró enojado –gracias a ellos tendré que limpiar TODA la chimenea- suspiró –ahora sí tendrán razón para llamarme ceniciento.

Hubo algo que llamó su atención. Una carreta muy lujosa estaba pasando cerca de ahí. Este se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que no se trataba de cualquier carruaje; era el carruaje real en dónde adentro se encontraba uno de los seres más hermosos y encantadores que Roy había conocido… la princesa Riza Hawkeye.

Roy recordaba perfectamente el día en que se conocieron.

**FLASHBACK**

_Roy había salido a comprar unas cosas que le había enviado su padrastro. El día estaba nublado, acababa de llover y las calles estaban mojadas y resbalosas, mayor razón por la cual Greed escogió específicamente ese día para enviar al pobre Ceniciento… quiero decir… Roy a comprar unos materiales de construcción (que se utilizarían para arreglar los desastres de Ed y Al e_e) y este sabía que si se negaba su padre lo dejaría dos días sin comer, fue sin pensarlo dos veces a hacer esa diligencia._

_Justo cuando había terminado de comprar los materiales, nuevamente empezó a llover, así que decidió regresar corriendo a casa antes de que la lluvia se convirtiera en tormenta. Roy estaba tan apurado que ni se fijó que una enorme y lujosa carreta venía hacia él._

_-¡CUIDADO!- gritó el jinete._

_El pelinegro al ver el peligro que corría el y sus materiales se tiró a un lado lo más rápido que pudo, pero en el intento de esquivar el vehículo resbaló y cayó sobre un enorme charco de lodo._

_-¡Chico!- el jinete fue a socorrerlo, mientras que un señor de edad avanzada (N.A: el abuelo de Riza, creo que se llamaba Grumman o algo así xD) se asomó para ver lo que había sucedido -¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-s-sí… no se preocupe- el moreno exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie –solo fue un pequeño golpe-_

_-te rompiste la cabeza… no creo que eso haya sido un pequeño golpe- la criatura más bella que Roy había conocido se asomó por la ventana. Una hermosa mujer de unos veintitantos años, tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos de un color pardo que hipnotizaría a cualquier hombre, empezando por él. Sí, aquella hermosa criatura se trataba de la princesa de su reino._

_-pues creo que tienes razón… creo que estoy alucinando con la mujer más hermosa que he visto- a pesar de que estuviera cubierto de lodo, Roy igual aprovechó sus encantos y los utilizó lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que estuviera consciente de que aquella mujer era inalcanzable para él. _

_-¿No crees que eso está muy gastado? Si le vas a hacer un cumplido a alguien como yo deberías ser más original- Riza exclamó cínicamente –además, no creo que ese sea el trato adecuado para una princesa que acabas de conocer- el pelinegro sonrió. Al parecer no era de las típicas dulces y amables princesas._

_-lo tendré en cuenta si te vuelvo a ver- dijo Roy desvergonzadamente –por cierto… tener una pistola no es muy digno de una princesa- la rubia se avergonzó y trató de esconder su pistola disimuladamente._

_-es por protección personal- Riza explico avergonzada -¿¡Y quién eres tú para criticarme y hablarme así?-_

_-ya, ya… no te alteres- ese comentario hizo que Riza se enfadara más._

_-¿¡Cómo te atreves a…?-_

_-creo que debo irme- Roy hizo una reverencia –fue un honor estar en su presencia- este tomó su paquete del suelo._

_-"claro, ahora se está haciendo el educado"- Riza pensó molesta por la actitud del sujeto._

_-y perdonen las molestas… con permiso- y se fue caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Extrañamente la lluvia había desaparecido y ahora el sol iluminaba las calles._

_**Dentro del Carruaje.**_

_-simpático el chico ¿No?- el abuelo molestó a su nieta con una pícara sonrisa._

_-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Acaso no viste cómo me faltó el respeto de esa manera?-_

_-pues es la primera vez que te veo mantener una conversación con un muchacho sin tener que utilizar formalidades-_

_-… puede que sea cierto…- la rubia murmuró -¡Pero es que me sacó de mis casillas!-_

_-pues se veían muy bien juntos-_

_-¡Abuelo!- Riza se sonrojó. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba contenta por haber conocido a un chico como él._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Fue el mejor día de su vida. Lástima que duró tan poco tiempo. Roy estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y a la vez admirando el carruaje con la esperanza de que Riza estuviera dentro.

De pronto se fijó que el carruaje se detuvo y u hombre alto y delgado salió del vehículo; tenía la apariencia de un mayordomo o algo así. Roy al ver que solo era ese sujeto, cerró la ventana y se volvió a acostar cayendo en un muy profundo sueño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que se despertara.

-quiero que vayas a la tintorería a lavar y planchar (N.A: no sé si existían planchas en esos tiempos e_e) los trajes de Edward y Alphonse- Greed había entrado con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

-sí señor-aceptó resignado Roy.

-y apresúrate… no quiero que demores como lo hiciste con los materiales-

-sí señor- dijo nuevamente –pero… con todo el respeto, ¿Se podía saber por qué envía a planchar los trajes de gala?-

-el reino dará un baile en el que se escogerá el futuro esposo de la princesa- a Roy se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso.

-¡P-Pero papá!- Ed apareció detrás de él -¡Yo no me quiero casar!-

-sí- lo apoyó Alphonse –somos muy jóvenes para casarnos ¡Y la princesa tiene como diez años más que nosotros!-

-¡Se callan!- Greed les gritó -¡Si se casan con la princesa tendremos todo! ¡Dinero! ¡Poder! ¡Chicas! ¡TODO!-

-p-perdón por la intromisión- Roy interrumpió la escenita de Greed –pero me preguntaba s-si yo… podía ir al baile también- todos se le quedaron mirando. El moreno sabía que con preguntar eso no lograría nada, pero ¿Qué podía perder?

-¡¿TÚ?- Ed estalló a carcajadas -¡Ni siquiera sabes bailar!-

-no es como si tú también supieras ¬¬U- Al exclamó.

-¿De qué lado estas?- preguntó Ed -¿Del mío o de Ceniciento?-

-del tuyo… pero… tú tampoco sabes bailar-

-¡Eso se aprende en dos días!-

-¡Ya basta!- bramó Greed estresado por sus actitudes tan infantiles. Luego miró a Roy –te daré una oportunidad… pero solo si limpias CADA UNA de las manchas que hay en la casa-

-¡Sí señor! ¡Muchas gracias!- el pelinegro exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para limpiar todo en menos de cinco días-

-trabajaré hasta lo imposible-

-como digas, pero apresúrate en llevar los trajes a la tintorería, que cierra en una hora-

Y así se fue a la tintorería muy feliz. Sí, hay nada más 2% de posibilidades que Riza los escoja cómo esposo, pero ¿Qué puede perder? Además, puede que conozca otras chicas… aunque a la única que quería era a Riza.

**En el Reino de QuienSabeDónde**

-sigo diciendo que este baile es una pérdida de tiempo- Riza se había estado quejando de la acción que su abuelo había hecho. No podía soportar la idea de casarse con alguien que no conocía en absoluto.

-entiende que es por el bien del reino… yo estoy muy viejo y en cualquier momento podría morir. Necesito que te cases para tener asegurado el futuro de este reino-

-el reino, el reino, el reino ¿Acaso eso es lo único que te importa?-

-ya te dije que no, pero tienes que aceptar que ya estás en la edad para casarte- el abuelo estaba tratando de convencer a su nieta, pero ella era DEMASIADO terca –necesitas un hombre que te proteja y cuide de ti-

-creo que con las pistolas es más que suficiente- Riza mostró dos de sus pistolas que tenía escondidas en yo no sé dónde (N.A: xD) –me puede sacar de un apuro, me protege, me puede defender perfectamente, y lo mejor de todo es que no habla, no toma sus propias decisiones y hace todo lo que le ordeno sin reclamar (N.A: cieeeerto, muy cierto xDDD)… si quieres me puedo casar con mi pistola-

-a eso no me refería e_e- Grumman exclamó con cara de "WTF" -¿Y qué hay del chico que conocimos cuando casi lo arroya la carreta?- este se refirió a Roy.

-¿Al que estaba cubierto de lodo? Claro que no… me faltó el respeto, trató de aludirme con cumplidos que según mi punto de vista eran inapropiados ¡Y me dijo que no me sabía comportar como una princesa!-

-pues yo te vi muy cómoda con él-

-eso no es cierto- Riza se sonrojó. No quería aceptar que le había llamado la atención un muchacho como él.

**En Casa de Ceniciento… perdón… Roy.**

Roy empezó a limpiar TODA la casa con gran entusiasmo, tenía unas ganas increíbles de ir a ese baile y ver de nuevo a la princesa. Para su suerte, Alphonse (que tenía mejor corazón que su hermano) habló con Ed para llegar a un acuerdo y no molestar a Ceniciento por esos días a cambio de que le dieran una poción para hacer crecer.

-¡Aquí está hermano!- Al llegó con una jarra de leche, varios quesos y otra jarra de yogurt.

-¡Te dije una poción! ¡No un desayuno!- Ed le reclamó.

-dice Roy que todas estas cosas tienen calcio… es algo que hace que te crezcan los huesos y así te vuelvas más alto- y antes de que se diera cuenta, Ed había agarrado un queso y se lo comió todo. Después de que se lo trago esperó por un rato, pero no vio ningún cambio en él.

-no veo que suceda ningún cambio- Ed exclamó desilusionado.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- recordó Alphonse –también me dijo que tenías que comer grandes cantidades de esto por unos cuantos días ¡Y verás la magia!-

-…- Ed se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija al piso.

-¿Hermano?- Alphonse se preocupó.

-Al…- el enanito no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Apretó los puños -¡ERES UN GENIO!- los ojos de Ed brillaron al estilo Armstrong -¡QUIERO QUE ME DES TODO LO QUE TIENES EN LOS BRAZOS! ¡Y LUEGO DE QUE TERMINE DE COMER IREMOS A BUSCAR ALIMENTOS QUE TENGAN CALCIO!-

-¡Siiii~!-

**5 Días Después**

La semana se pasó rápida para Ceniciento; había hecho un esfuerzo casi imposible, pero logró cumplir su tarea, limpió cada mancha de TODA la casa, pintó las paredes, pulió las ventanas, arreglo todos los desastres de sus hermanastros y muchas cosas, pero lo logró; ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era arreglarse para aquel esperado momento.

Edward y Alphonse ya se estaban arreglando, ni siquiera sabían cómo ponerse un lazo. Solo faltaba una hora para que empezara el baile.

-¡Señor, ya terminé de limpiar cada una de las manchas de la casa! ¡Incluso pinté toda la casa!- Roy estaba emocionado.

-vaya…- Greed exclamó asombrado –realmente me sorprendes…-

-gracias señor-

-apresúrate y vístete- y en menos de dos segundo Ceniciento fue corriendo a su habitación para así arreglarse como debía.

Roy solo tenía un traje que le había comprado su madre antes de morir. No se lo ha puesto dese hace dos años, pero de seguro todavía le quedaba. Limpió sus zapatos y peino su cabello. Todo estaba listo cuando un inoportuno contratiempo surgió.

-¡ROY!- Greed le llamó. No se escuchaba nada alegre. Roy tragó saliva… sabía que no era nada bueno.

-¿S-Sucede algo señor?- Roy preguntó una vez que llegó dónde estaba él.

-¡¿Qué si sucede algo? ¿¡Acaso no vez?- Greed estaba señalando la chimenea. Esta estaba cubierta de polvo y cenizas, incluyendo el suelo que la rodeaba -¡Me dijiste que habías limpiado todo!-

-¡P-Pero si yo lo limpié! ¡Lo dejé como nuevo! ¡Es imposible que se haya podido ensuciar así!-

-¿Sucede algo?- Ed apareció con un queso en la mano seguido por Al.

-sucede que tu hermanastro no va a ir al baile ya que no cumplió con su tarea- los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

-pero si el limpió todo, yo mismo lo vi- Ed apoyó a su hermanastro por primera vez… gracias a Ceniciento, él estaba creciendo (o eso pensaba)

-cierra la boca- Greed le gritó –suban a la carreta… y tú- miró a Roy -¡Tú te quedarás aquí limpiando lo que debiste limpiar desde antes!- y lo empujó haciendo que cayera en las cenizas y ensuciara todo su traje.

-sí- Roy dijo resignado.

-lo lamento mucho Ceniciento- le dijo Al para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-papá, fuiste muy duro con Ceniciento- Ed le reclamó a Greed una vez que estaban dentro de la carreta –él no tiene la culpa, Al y yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos que limpió cada una de las cenizas de la chimenea-

-ya sé- dijo Greed con una cínica sonrisa –fui yo el que ensució la chimenea- los dos hermanos se asombraron –no iba a permitir que ese sucio barrendero fuera al baile como parte de nuestra familia… no quiero ensuciar nuestro apellido con este asqueroso muchacho-

-¡Eso es injusto!- Al le reclamó enojado.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Greed le gritó -¡Uno de ustedes dos se casará con la princesa y me volverán rico! ¡Es una orden!- los dos hermanos asintieron de mala gana.

Por otro lado. Roy estaba recostado entre las cenizas aun con el traje puesto. Detestaba a ese sujeto, cuando consiguiera suficiente dinero se iría y no volvería a verlo jamás. Suspiró. Era increíble cómo es que el 2% de posibilidades que tenía con la princesa se redujeron a un 0.00% por culpa de un *********** (N.A: Censurado por que es un cuento de hadas e_e).

-será mejor que empieza arreglar este desastre- dijo de mala gana.

Este se puso de pie y fue a buscar la escoba cuando al increíble sucedió.

-¡Abracadabra!- una nube amarilla de humo apareció repentinamente. Una vez que el humo se dispersó apareció un sujeto con características asiáticas y cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo (N.A: por los que no saben quién es. Es Ling de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood)

-¡Es bibidi babidi du!- dijo una voz anciana de quien sabe dónde.

-Ah, perdón-

-escogiste la casa equivocada para robar- Roy le estaba apuntando con una escopeta y le empezó a disparar.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO ME DISPARES!- Ling le rogó tratando de esquivar las balas -¡NO SOY UN LADRÓN! ¡SOY TU HADO PADRINO!- pero esto hizo que Roy le disparar con más frecuencia.

-¡Largo de aquí sucio ladrón!-

-¡QUE NO SOY UN LADRÓN!- Ling sacó una varita mágica e hizo que una cuerda cobrara vida y lo amarrara.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- Roy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy tu hado padrino Ling Yao y he venido a ayudar a un tal Ceniciento! ¿Eres tú?- Ling se presentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿¡QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES?-

-te lo acabo de explicar e_e… ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que eres retrasado!- Ling se acercó a él y lo miró –hola… yo-soy-Ling-Yao- Ling le empezó a hablar como si fuera un niño de tres años –soy-tú-hado…-

-¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡Y NO SOY RETRASADO!- Roy le gritó.

-lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬U- Roy lo miró mal –como sea…- este desató a Roy y lo miró de arriba abajo –necesitas un baño urgente… y ropa… y zapatos… y peinarte…y ¿¡ACASO PRETENDES IR A UN BAILE REAL ASÍ? ¡PARECES UN ANIMAL! ¡YA VEO POR QUÉ TE LLAMAS CENICIENTO!-

-¡En primer lugar YO NO ME LLAMO CENICIENTO! Y en segundo lugar ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ERES? ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-

-no seas tan grosero Ceniciento-

-¬¬#-

-soy un hado y vine a ayudarte para que vayas al baile-

-¿Por qué una cosa como tú quiere ayudarme? e_e-

-porque…- *insertar música melodramática aquí* -fui castigado por las hadas por molestar a un animal y ahora…- se secó una lágrima falsa con el pañuelo –ahora tengo que ayudar a inútiles como tú para poder volver a ser ¡Un niño de verdad! (N.A: ¡PINOCHO! XDD)-

-claro e_e…-

-como sea- tiró el pañuelo –irás al baile sí o sí-

-pero no tengo nada que ponerme y tampoco tengo una carreta-

-no te preocupes mi amigo Ceniciento, eso se arregla-

-¿Vas a convertir mi ropa en un traje de gala?- Roy preguntó ilusionado como niño pequeño.

-claro que no e_e… ¿Quién te crees que soy?-

¬¬U-

-en la habitación de tu madre se encuentra un traje que usó tu verdadero padre cuando tenía tu edad, creo que está en el armario. Pruébatelo y vienes para ver qué hacemos con tu transporte-

Unos minutos después Roy regresó con un traje blanco que tenía ciertos adornos de oro que lo hacía ver más elegante. Ling se sorprendió.

-creo que ya no te llamaré ceniciento- Ling exclamó sorprendido –pareces una persona decente… creo que así tendrás más posibilidades con la princesa-

-eso es obvio- Roy estaba seguro de que sus encantos serían capaz de atraer a la princesa.

-vaya que eres engreído ¬¬- dijo Ling –aunque creo que te falta algo- nuevamente lo miró de reojo.

-ya me di un baño, me cambié de ropa y me peine. No creo que necesite algo más-

-¡Guantes!- Ling exclamó casi ignorándolo -¡Lo que necesitas son guantes!- y con un "Abracadabra" que en realidad debió ser un "bibidi babidi du" Ling hizo aparecer unos guantes blancos con ciertas inscripciones (N.A: para no complicarlos, son los mismos guantes que Roy usa en el anime e_e)

-no creo que sean necesarios los guantes e_e-

-¡Póntelos y no te quejes! ¡Agradece que te regalé algo!-

-sí, gran cosa me regalaste e_e- Roy murmuró en voz baja.

-vamos afuera, todavía falta resolver el problema del carruaje-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

***música de suspenso***

**¿Cómo será el carruaje de Ceniciento? ¿Conquistará a la princesa? ¿Ed crecerá con la "poción mágica" de Ceniciento? ¿La autora se cansará de hablar estupideces? ¡Todo esto y mucho más lo verán en el próximo capítulo! A la misma hora y en el mismo canal… quiero decir… en la misma página xDD. Creo que subiré el próximo capítulo el día de mañana ya que tengo MUUUCHO sueño… así que seré mala persona y los dejaré con el suspenso :D**

**PD: Perdón por los errores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir**

**Y RECUERDEN: Cada vez que no dejan reviews… **

**A Black Hayate le sale una pulga mas *mirada psicópata***

**Se despide GranDiosaSupremaPollito :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla, bla, bla… Perdón por la tardanza…. Bla, bla, bla… aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por los reviews y Black Hayate también se los agradece. Esta es la segunda parte del fic y como me acabo de despertar (son las 1:00 de la tarde xD) y tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza, me da flojera seguir escribiendo así que mejor pasemos al fic.**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece (desgraciadamente T_T)**

**Capítulo 2: El Ceniciento y la Princesa Francotiradora**

Ceniciento y Ling habían salido. Casi todas las casas estaban apagadas debido al baile que se estaba dando justo en estos momentos. Afuera solo había unas cuantas carretas, muchos insectos y los comerciantes estaban cerrando sus tiendas.

-y… ¿El carruaje?- Roy le preguntó confundido.

-¡Con calma!- gritó Ling con un estrés que se notaba a leguas –estoy pensando…- y se sentó en el piso para "pensar mejor" –necesito algo que pueda convertir fácilmente en un carruaje-

-¿Y qué hay de una calabaza?- Roy señaló un sembradío de calabazas que estaba frente a sus narices.

-nah, eso es muy anticuado- le dijo mientras pensaba en el objeto "adecuado" –quiero algo que tenga la forma de un carruaje, pero no un carruaje cualquiera…-

-la calabaza tiene casi la misma forma que la de un carruaje-

-¡Que no!... algo que sea lo más aproximado a un carruaje, que sea preferiblemente redondo y que se pueda convertir fácilmente-

-usa una calabaza-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¿¡CUAL ES TÚ PROBLEMA CON LAS M****** (N.A: cuento de hadas ¬¬) CALABAZAS?-

-o_o|||-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Ling se puso de pie e inmediatamente y le apuntó a un gato que estaba paseando por ahí.

-¡ESO NO SE PARECE A UN CARRUAJE!-

-con clama Ceniciento, todo sale mejor si tienes calma… quiero darte un carruaje ¡Único! ¡Tan único que nadie será capaz de reconocerlo! ¡Uno fuera de esta época!-

-sí, sí, ya ente… ¡¿Cómo que fuera de esta época!-

-¡Alakazam! (N.A: no tengo idea de cómo se escribe eso e_e)- y nuevamente con el hechizo incorrecto pero igual de funcional, transformó a es pobre gato callejero en una motocicleta de color azul y plateado (N.A: ¡Yo también quiero un hado padrino! *-*)

Roy se quedó en shock cuando vio ese extraño vehículo (recuerden que las motos no existían en esas épocas) Era como si hubiera viajado al futuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ling tenía razón, ese gato se convirtió en una cosa única fuera de esta época.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO?-

-una motocicleta Yamaha de color azul índigo con incrustaciones plateadas. Es ecológica y puede acelerar hasta 201 Km/h- Ling estaba emocionado. Ese había sido el hechizo más útil que había hecho, según su punto de vista. Por otro lado, Roy no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, ninguno de esos términos eran de su época… es como si Ling se hubiera convertido en otra criatura.

-¿Eres un alienígena o algo así?- Ceniciento le preguntó aún en shock.

-nah, solo soy un chico que viene del futuro y fue maldecido por las hadas hasta nuevo aviso T_T- Ling cayó en un estado depresivo nuevamente.

-entonces esta extraña máquina es del futuro…- Roy todavía no lo podía creer.

-se llama motocicleta ¬¬U-

-¡Increíble!- Roy se acercó más al vehículo -¡¿Cómo se usa?- preguntó emocionado.

Y después de una larga práctica de cómo manejar una motocicleta, en la que Roy se cayó como diez veces, se golpeó la cabeza ocho veces, casi atropella a una anciana, atropelló a Ling y casi se atropella a sí mismo (sin contar que destruyó una fuente de agua y muchas otras cosas más), Ceniciento aprendió finalmente cómo usarla.

-creo que aprendiste lo suficiente como para no caerte a mitad de camino- Ling tenía una venda en la cabeza y un yeso en el brazo –ni atropellar a nadie ¬¬-

-si le miras el lado bueno… aprendiste una valiosa lección de vida n_nU-

-¿Y cuál es? ¬¬-

-nunca te metas en mi camino cuando manejo ¬¬-

-¡CASI ARROYAS A UNA ANCIANA!- le gritó furioso. Contó hasta diez y recuperó la compostura –ya puedes irte al baile…- le ordenó aún molesto –y a ver si no atropellas a la princesa e_e-

-Te escuché ¬¬U-

-y toma esto- Ling le dio una máscara blanca al estilo el fantasma de la ópera.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿¡No sabes que es una máscara? O_O-

-¡Sí lo sé!, pero quiero saber para qué me lo das-

-es un baile de máscaras- le aclaró Ling -y con esta cosa nadie de tu familia te reconocerá, la máscara, los guantes y la motocicleta se desvanecerán cuando sean las 12 en punto, así que ten cuidado ya que tu padrastro te puede descubrir- Ceniciento asintió –ahora, vete, que el baile empezó hace dos horas-

-sí- Roy se subió a la motocicleta y la arrancó.

-¡Recuerda que tienes que regresar a las doce! ¡Si no todo el hechizo se desvanecerá!-

-sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste- y se fue.

-ahí va…- Ling se secó una lágrima falsa con su pañuelo –mi pequeño ceniciento-

Y así, nuestro valiente ceniciento se encaminó al baile con un artefacto que ni conocía. Y gracias a la práctica que tuvo con su hado padrino Ling, llegó sin atropellar a nadie… claro, sin contar que perdió el control de la motocicleta como tres veces y esas tres veces casi se cae al acantilado; pero aún así llegó, sano y salvo (?) a la entrada del castillo. Todos se le quedaron mirando ¿Quién era ese sujeto y de dónde había conseguido esa cosa? Pero él no les prestó atención y entró, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Riza.

El lugar estaba realmente lleno; había hombres y mujeres con todo tipo de vestidos, unos más extravagantes que otros, pero aún así se veían elegantes. Roy nunca había estado en un baile y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer; el solo se quedó buscando para ver si encontraba a la princesa. Pudo localizar a Greed, Al y Ed, que por cierto este tenía una botella de leche en las manos. Habían muchas chicas lo saludaban en muestra de coqueteo, pero el solo quería ver a una en especial.

-¡Damas y caballeros!- el rey Grumman se puso de pie –hoy, en esta noche, la princesa Riza, se decidirá por contraer matrimonio con cualquiera de ustedes- todos le estaban prestando atención, en especial Greed. Las trompetas empezaron a sonar –tengo el honor de presentarles a mi querida nieta, la princesa Riza Hawkeye- Riza bajó una gran escalera roja. Todo el mundo quedó asombrado por tal belleza.

Se veía tres veces más hermosa que cuando Roy la vio por primera vez. Tenía un vestido blanco con algunos adornos dorados; su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba unos hermosos guantes de seda. Era la mujer más hermosa que Ceniciento había visto.

Muchos hombres se amontonaron en la parte de enfrente para poder bailar con la princesa. Aunque esta no estaba tan emocionada como sus parejas de baile; tenía tantas ganas de tomar la pistola que tenía escondida en Quien Sabe Dónde y empezarle a disparar a todos esos imbéciles.

Ya había pasado una hora y todavía Riza no terminaba. El no podía seguir esperando, en dos horas todo el efecto de la magia se agotaría y Greed se daría cuenta de todo. Así que no tuvo opción de escabullirse entre la multitud; esperó a que esta terminara de bailar con una de sus tantas parejas y ágilmente logró tomarle la mano.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- Ceniciento le hizo una elegante reverencia. Riza sonrió, sabía de quién se trataba.

-al menos mejoraste tus modales- le dijo Riza poniendo su mano en el hombro de Roy.

-solo es cuestión de cortesía, sigo siendo el mismo chico que encontraste tirado en el lodo- y así empezaron a bailar –eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto-

-sigues siendo terrible para los cumplidos- Riza se burló de él nuevamente. Había algo especial en ese muchacho; no solo era guapo, él era… diferente.

-pero lo compensa mi belleza y mi encanto natural- la rubia se rió.

-claro- dijo en sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso no me crees?- los dos rieron. Una conexión entre ellos se estaba formando.

-por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre-

-soy Ceniciento… quiero decir, Roy, Roy Mustang-

-¿Ceniciento?-

-es un estúpido apodo que me puso mi hermanastro- señaló a Ed que estaba hablando animadamente con una chica (N.A: Winry :D)

-ese chico me pisó como seis veces-

-no me sorprende- murmuró Roy.

Después de media hora de baile, Riza le pidió a su abuelo un descanso, Grumman accedió. Riza y Roy se fueron a conversar al balcón; querían conocerse mejor. Roy le contó sobre cómo fue su vida, los problemas que siempre ha tenido con Greed y sobre sus hermanos, que a pesar de que eran insoportables, eran un par que siempre animaban a las personas

-me alegra que seas una princesa diferente- Roy exclamó mirando a las estrellas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-jamás he sabido de una princesa que sepa disparar y mucho menos que lleve sus pistolas todo el tiempo-

-es por protección-

-sí, seguro- Roy exclamó en sarcasmo.

-estoy segura de que tengo mejor puntería que tú-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo incrédulo.

-no por nada me llaman Ojo de Halcón- ella volteó a verlo.

-pues eso está por verse- los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente. Riza se sonrojó, estaba considerablemente cerca, unos centímetros más y…

-Roy, yo…- esta volteó la mirada, le daba mucha vergüenza estar a esa distancia, y aún más con Roy.

-Riza…- el pelinegro tomó aire –sé que esto va a sonar muy apresurado, pero… desde la primera vez que te vi en ese carruaje sentí que me enamoré de ti a primera vista y no solo fue por tu belleza… eres diferente, tienes algo que me hizo caer a tus pies desde la primera vez y ahora que te voy conociendo mejor siento que te estoy queriendo más y más…- este se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con nerviosismo –aunque de seguro debes tener opciones mucho mejores que yo-

-n-no, te equivocas… en realidad yo creo que…- nuevamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada –siento lo mismo- Roy sonrió, la tomó por la barbilla y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco…

BAAAAM

La primera campanada de las doce sonó interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser un beso.

_-"¡M***** YA SON LAS DOCE_!"- Roy exclamó en sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado por completo de que se tenía que ir a las doce -¡L-L-Lo lamento mucho Riza! ¡Me tengo que ir!-

BAAAAM

-espera ¿¡Qué?- esta trató de agarrarle la mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle uno de sus guantes.

-¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, pero por favor no me sigas!- este se subió al balcón.

-¡Roy! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?- y saltó.

BAAAAM

-¡ROY!- gritó Riza muy alarmada. ¿Realmente se tiró? De repente se escuchó un sonido que jamás se había escuchado en esa época.

-¡RIZA TE AMO!- era Roy en su motocicleta. Esta se quedó en shock -¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! ¡NO SE CUANDO PERO PRONTO!

-¡Espera! ¡Roy!-

BAAAAM

Y se fue dejándola solo con su guante.

Roy aceleró hasta la velocidad máxima de su vehículo, tenía que llegar a su casa antes de que tocaran las doce campanadas. Milagrosamente no se cayó en el acantilado. Tuvo suerte de que su casa estaba cerca del castillo, pero no lo suficiente.

Justo antes de que llegara al pueblo, la motocicleta se volvió a convertir en gato haciendo que este saliera disparado por el suelo golpeándose todo.

-¡ESTÚPIDO GATO! ¿¡NO PODÍAS ESPERAR A POR LO MENOS LLEGAR AL PUEBLO?- pero el pobre animal había salido corriendo.

Ceniciento caminó con el traje lleno de tierra y un raspón en la cara y manos. Estaba cansado, pero todos esos problemas habían valido la pena.

-¡Le gusto a la princesa!- gritó con alegría después de haber analizado la situación.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Suspiró. Todavía no había terminado de limpiar la chimenea.

**En el Reino de QuienSabeDónde**

El baile había acabado dos horas después de que Roy se había ido. Riza estaba sentada en la escalera; ni siquiera se había cambiado… todavía lo tenía en mente. Bailó con cientos de hombres, pero nadie podía remplazar a Roy… Roy, el único sujeto del que se enamoró y este había salido huyendo en un vehículo que jamás había visto. La vida es tan injusta. Por lo menos tenía el guante.

-mañana empezaremos la búsqueda…- dijo el viejo Grumman a sus guardias –iremos a ese pueblo de casa en casa a buscar a ese muchacho-

-¡Sí señor!-

-por lo menos tenemos el guante-

**Al Día Siguiente**

-¿Nos llamaste, padre?- Greed había llamado los dos revoltosos hermanos para hablar con ellos.

-me enteré de que la princesa Riza está de casa en casa buscando al dueño de un guante…-

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto? ._.- Ed le preguntó tomándose un yogurt.

-¿Eres estúpido acaso?- Greed le golpeó en la cabeza -¡Uno de ustedes será el dueño de ese guante!-

-pero si ninguno de nosotros llevó guantes- dijo Al.

-sí, los guantes son ridículos-

-¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! ¡QUIERO QUE CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES SE CASE CON LA PRINCESA PARA HACERME MILLONARIO!

-p-pero si a mí me gusta la vecina de al frente…- dijo Ed refiriéndose a Winry.

-¡Hagan lo que les digo si es que no quieren terminar como Roy!-

-sí- dijeron de mala gana.

-hablando de Roy… lo voy a encerrar todo el día en su habitación o hasta que por lo menos llegue la princesa… no quiero correr riesgos-

Roy se encontraba barriendo la casa como lo hacía todos los días. Todavía recordaba aquel mágico momento que pasó con Riza.

-quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas en todo el día- Greed apareció frente a él con una cara de pocos amigos.

-pero señor, todavía no he terminado-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ENTRES!- este estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara, pero Roy lo agarró por la muñeca para detenerlo –insolente… ¿¡Cómo te atreves?-

-no veo la razón por la que debas golpearme- y se fue a su habitación.

-¡Ahí vienen!- exclamó Greed viendo por la ventana -¡Compórtense debidamente!

El Rey, la princesa y tres guardas entraron a la casa. Greed se portó amable con todos, tenía que aparentar que era una buena persona para así caerle bien al rey. Les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno, conversó un rato con el rey hasta que llegó el momento de probarse el guante. El primer fue Ed.

-¿Tú no eres el chico que casi derrama leche en mi vestido? ¬¬- Riza le preguntó a Ed dándole el guante.

-sí- aceptó con nerviosismo –e-es que mi hermanastro Ceniciento me dijo que tomando leche estaría más alto *-*-

-sí, por… ¡Un minuto! ¿Ceniciento? ¿Te refieres a Roy?- la mujer le preguntó en voz baja –esto… abuelo, si me permite, me gustaría hablar con este joven en privado-

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Greed emocionado, luego miró al rey –c-claro, si s majestad lo permite- el viejo Grumman asintió.

-¿Pasa algo su majestad?- Ed le preguntó nervioso.

-se que puede sonar raro, pero ¿Ese Roy vive en esta casa?- el enano miró a ambos lados. No quería que su padre se enterara.

-sí… Roy es mi hermanastro, pero mi padre lo tiene encerrado en la habitación de la esquina ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¡Necesito un favor!- le rogó –quiero que le digas que la princesa Riza está aquí y que tiene que salir urgente- el chico se quedó confundido.

-¿Roy es el famoso sujeto que estás buscando?- esta asintió –pero si él no fue al baile…-

-te lo explicaré luego, pero por favor hazlo- después de analizarlo un rato, Ed aceptó aquella misión.

Ed y Riza regresaron. Greed le preguntó cómo les había ido, pero esta lo ignoró y llamó a Al a que se probara el guante… necesitaba distraer a Greed. Por otro lado, Ed se fue sigilosamente al cuarto de Roy sin que su padre lo viera, este le tocó la puerta tres veces.

-¡Ceniciento! ¡Soy Ed!- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Roy le preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡La princesa Riza está aquí! ¡Y quiere verte!-

-¿¡Riza?-

-¡Guarda silencio!- le ordeno la pulga humana -están buscando al dueño de el supuesto guante que dejaste… el dueño de eso será el futuro esposo de la princesa- Ed trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

-¡No puedo salir! ¡La puerta está con llave!- los dos se quedaron en silencio pensando. Tenían que actuar rápido.

-¡Ya sé! Has todo el ruido posible para que el rey se dé cuenta-

-sí, buena idea-

-me tengo que ir antes de que papá sospeche algo, suerte con eso-

-lo lamento, pero al parecer a él tampoco le queda- dijo Grumman desilusionado –y esta era la última casa-

-¡N-No se vayan todavía!- dijo Greed -¡Mis queridos hijos son buen potencial para la princesa!-

-lo siento mucho señor Greed, pero nos tenemos que ir- de pronto un extraño ruido empezó a sonar, venía de la esquina del lugar -¿Qué es eso?- Grumman preguntó.

-¡N-No es nada!- dijo Greed. Pero el inquietante sonido todavía se mantenía. Riza miró a Ed y este le enseñó su pulgar arriba.

-vamos a ver que es- dijo Riza.

-¡NO!- Greed gritó. Todos se les quedaron viendo extraño -¡E-Es que tenemos un perro rabioso encerrado! ¿No es verdad Al?-

-papá, nosotros no tenemos mascotas… dijiste que detestabas los animales-

-¿Qué es lo peor que pueda haber ahí?- Grumman preguntó. Y así todos fueron al lugar en dónde provenía el misterioso ruido. Como no encontraban la llave, ya que Greed la escondió, los guardias tumbaron la puerta. El rey se asombró al ver un pobre muchacho cubierto de ceniza encerrado en una habitación con solo una cama.

-¿Me puede explicar esto, señor Greed?-

-e-e-el es…-

-¡Roy!- Riza se lanzó a abrazarlo. Este inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo.

-lamento haberte dejado así, pero no podía quedarme por más tiempo, no sabes cuánto…- Roy fue interrumpido por un repentino beso en los labios que le dio Riza.

Roy se sorprendió al principio, pero no esperó mucho para corresponderle aquel beso. Riza rodeó su cuello con los brazos para profundizar aquel beso.

-lamento interrumpirlos- Grumman tosió. Era un momento incómodo para muchos, en especial para Roy y Riza –creo que ya encontraste al dueño de ese guante- la princesa asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡TÚ! ¡MUGROSO INÚTIL! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES HABER IDO AL BAILE SIN MI PERMISO!- Greed fue a golpear nuevamente a Roy, pero algo se lo impidió.

-alguien está en raves problemas… y no es Roy- Riza lo estaba apuntando con su arma. Greed tragó saliva.

-hey, Riza ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un concurso de quien le dispara mejor a este cretino?- Roy tomó una escopeta y le apuntó a Greed. La princesa asintió y se fueron a perseguir a Greed.

-¡Y NO DIGAN QUE LOS GUANTES SON INÚTILES!- Ling gritó saliendo de YoNoSéDónde

**Unos Meses Después**

Greed había sido encarcelado para la suerte de todos. Ed y Al se habían mudado al castillo ya que a pesar de sus desastres fueron buenos con Roy. Roy y Riza vivieron felices y cuando Grumman se jubiló de su puesto, Roy quedó como el rey del Reino de QuienSabeDónde. Ling volvió a ser humano y les enseñó a todos sus amigos la importancia de los guantes. Y el pobre gato que una vez fue una motocicleta también quedó viviendo en el reino con el puesto de "Gato Real". En fin, todos vivieron felices para siempre.

_Y Colorín Colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :D_

**TERMINEEEE~ Y ya no tengo dolor de cabeza xDD… Lamento muchísimo la demora, aparecieron varios "incidentes" que no me permitieron subir el fic ¡Pero aquí estoy! Sin dolor de cabeza y con un emparedado en la mano :D También quiero aclarar que el cuento de La Cenicienta de Disney y de los libros para niños. La verdadera versión de la cenicienta viene de china y la historia está un poco macabra xDD Si quieren léanlo, pero no me hago responsable por los traumas causados xDDD**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y a los que no dieron también ¬¬U**

**Recuerden que cada vez que no comentan a Black Hayate le sale una pulga más.**

**Perdón por los horrores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir :D**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollito**

**PD: Los guantes no son inútiles ¬¬ **


End file.
